Noches de luna llena con consecuencias
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Esta es una pequeña idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, lo que originó el nacimiento de la siguiente camada de Saiyajins, hasta la tercera generación de Gokú…
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una pequeña idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, lo que originó el nacimiento de la siguiente camada de Saiyajins, hasta la tercera generación de Gokú… lo demás sería parte de otra historia no contada y que no me late hacer, pues implicaría meterme en más cosas y buscar más tema… como quedaron las parejas así me parece perfecto. La historia original y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios. Disfrútenla_

Parte 1.- Gohan

Lugar: Monte Paoz.

Milk llevaba algunos días preguntándose por qué Gokú no comprendía absolutamente nada de nada. Sabía que era algo extraño, demasiado ingenuo e inocente para alguien de su edad, aparte de tragón en exceso. Siempre mostraba el mejor humor a pesar de las circunstancias, le encontraba el lado positivo a las cosas. Tal vez eso fue lo que le atrajo de él, lo que le llamó su atención, que por ello le pidió la promesa de matrimoniarse en cuanto llegarán a una edad adecuada… a lo cual el joven accedió sin rezongar porque no tenía ni la más remota idea del significado de dicho compromiso.

Bueno… lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Aceptó casarse con ella porque le dio su palabra y ahora son marido y mujer… con sus reservas por el momento. Milk anhelaba tener hijos y formar una gran familia, pero Gokú… no ha dado el primer paso por desconocerlo en absoluto. Llevaban una semana de casados, todavía hay tiempo de muchas cosas, aprender a vivir juntos, una vida tranquila por delante.

¡Aaahhh! — suspiró la joven en su ventana, después de terminar sus quehaceres matutinos — Si no pasa algo tendré que pedirle ayuda al viejo pervertido de Rōshi para que lo eduque… ¡qué horror!

Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo eliminar ese pensamiento… si que estaba desesperada, pues la gran musculatura de su marido la dejaba sin aliento y con ganas de sentirse más que abrazada por esos fuertes brazos. ¿Qué perversiones podría enseñarle el viejo verde de su antiguo maestro? En ese momento llegó el aludido trayendo un enorme jabalí para la comida.

¡Ya llegué! — dijo feliz al entrar arrastrando dicho animal — Fue difícil porque no quería dejarse comer… pero le dije que mi estómago lo exigía. En fin, espero quede muy sabroso.

No te preocupes querido… — le contestó volviendo la vista para verlo — ponlo sobre la mesa y te lo preparare como te gusta.

El joven dejó con "suavidad" su presa en el sitio indicado en lo que su esposa se le acercó. Ella le dio un abrazo y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

Oye Gokú, — le dijo tímidamente después de besarlo — ¿te acuerdas de lo que hemos platicado sobre… la familia?

¿Sobre la familia? — preguntó extrañado.

Sí, — confirmó muy dulcemente — ¿no sería lindo que tuviéramos un bebé para ser familia?

Pues… — se rascó la cabeza, su típico gesto de ingenuidad — si, pero… ¿cómo lo pedimos? ¿En dónde se compran?

Eee… — "¡Qué pena! No se cómo decírselo" — verás… tendrás que… — sus mejillas enrojecieron excesivamente — ir a… ver al maestro Rōshi.

¿En serio? — la miró sorprendido, sin poner mucha atención a su bochorno — ¿El maestro Rōshi sabe cómo? Y… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? — volvió a rascarse la cabeza como meditando algo — Además… ¿él por qué no tiene uno?

Deja que te prepare de comer y luego lo platicamos. — Milk se encaminó a la cocina para ocultar su pena — Ve a bañarte que lo necesitas.

Sí, tienes razón. — Gokú volvió a sonreír — Ha hecho mucho calor en estos días. — se dirigió al baño — Me avisas cuando ya este listo.

La pobre morena pensaba en como se tomaría el maestro esa petición… capaz y quería algo por sus servicios. Lo peor sería que… y quien sabe como reaccionaría su amado. Aunque, conociéndolo, no le daría demasiada importancia; posiblemente no aprendiera nada. Decidió tratar de poner algo más de su parte para no caer en esa idea como último recurso.

Un poco más tarde Gokú tragaba como siempre. Ahora sabía que había hecho bien al casarse con Milk. Cocinaba muy bien, eso era importante, jamás lo tendría muerto de hambre… como su amiga Bulma, quien era un desastre total en esas cuestiones. ¡Pobre Yamcha, el novio de la peli azul!, la cual, aparte de todo, era la más exigente y molona chica que había conocido, en varios aspectos. Podría decir que el matrimonio es una maravilla: tiene casa segura, comida a su disposición, ropa limpia y una persona que le hace compañía, aparte de que le brinda otras atenciones que le eran difíciles de entender pero no eran desagradables… Milk lo besaba, lo abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello hasta despeinarlo _(¿más?)_, le daba masajes y, a veces, lo miraba de forma extraña. La primera vez que durmieron juntos sólo se puso un poco de ropa y se acurrucó a su lado… sí que había hecho calor en esos días.

Más tarde se dedicó a entrenar un poco… para no perder la costumbre. Milk lo dejó hacer pues tenía que lavar todos los trastes y la ropa que él había botado. ¿Qué podía esperar? Ninguna mujer había educado a ese hombre, y no podría decir que Bulma haya sido el mejor ejemplo siendo una chica rica y mimada que acostumbraba hacer su voluntad. A pesar de eso, una vez terminadas sus obligaciones, se dio un momento para poder retar a Gokú a pelear… sabedora de lo mucho que le gusta esa actividad a su marido, deseó compartir un tiempo más... así podrían platicar a gusto y con confianza. Así que el joven se lo pasó de lo lindo tratando de ser delicado en tanto la morena se cansó por esforzarse y darle batalla. Al final se tumbaron en el césped, bajo un árbol, ya anochecía.

Ahora si… podemos hablar. — dijo Milk agitada, abrazándolo fuertemente y descansando en su pecho musculoso — Te explicaré lo que debes preguntarle al maestro.

Bueno — la abrazó cuidadosamente por los hombros.

Gokú no estaba cansado y miraba hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas empezaban a brillar. Siempre le había gustado ver el cielo pero, por alguna extraña razón, en las noches de luna llena su abuelito no se lo permitía, por el gran monstruo. Le hubiera gustado enfrentarse a ese ser y demostrarle a su abuelito que no tenía nada que temer. Al final el pobre viejecito murió en garras del engendro, y él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vengar su muerte… ¡qué solo se había sentido desde entonces!, hasta que conoció a Bulma y a sus demás amigos. Y ahora Milk estaba a su lado. Ella aspiró una bocanada para darse valor.

Mira Gokú, — empezó — cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman como nosotros, pues… se casan.

Ajá — le contestó, aunque no ponía mucha atención.

Y, cuando se casan pues… — levantó tantito la mirada para ver el rostro de su amado — deben tener bebés.

Sí… ya me lo habías contado, — le dijo siguiendo distraídamente la plática, sin entender del todo que tenía que ver el maestro Rōshi con los matrimonios y los bebés — pero… ¿cómo le hacen para tenerlos?

La luna empezaba a asomar por el horizonte.

Para eso… — Milk se enderezó un poco poniéndose a la altura de su rostro, y sus mejillas estaban rojas otra vez — pues deben… ellos deben hacer… — "¡Qué vergüenza! ¿cómo se lo digo?" se preguntó internamente, desesperada por la poca cooperación de su pareja.

Gokú la miró extrañado.

¿Qué cosa? — preguntó dudoso.

Una semana de casados y ninguno de los dos le había dado rienda suelta a la pasión. La muchacha se mostraba bastante tímida, como pensaba debía ser una mujer… que el hombre tome la iniciativa. Y el joven no tenía la menor idea de nada porque nadie le había explicado nada. Pero si no daba el primer paso por las buenas tendría que ser por las malas. Milk le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cerrando sus ojitos oscuros para no mostrar su bochorno. Gokú abrió los suyos ante esa acción… no le molestó pero no lo entendió.

Milk… ¿y eso? — le dijo con los ojotes abiertos como platos.

Los esposos se besan, — dijo ella muy avergonzada, ya sentada sobre el césped — se abrazan, se acarician y… ¡ay Gokú, qué pena! — se tapó la cara — ¡Es algo que debemos hacer para… tener hijos!

El joven parpadeó un poco… se le hacía raro que sólo con eso llegarían a tener hijos. Entonces Bulma y Yamcha también deberían tener montones de hijos, pues se la pasaban mucho tiempo besándose y abrazándose… aunque tal vez era menester casarse para que se diera.

¿Sólo eso? — se sentó también, sin apartarse de su lado.

Pues… es el principio — no lo miró, aun se sentía abochornada y acalorada por la cercanía de la gran anatomía de su marido.

Entonces… vamos a besarnos otra vez — concluyó el de alborotados cabellos, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Te gustó? — le preguntó un tanto ansiosa, mirándolo otra vez, con las mejillas coloradas, dándole el aspecto de una suculenta manzanita.

Fue raro pero… sí — contestó sincero.

¡Gokú, querido! — lo abrazó y lo besó, primero en la mejilla y después en los labios, un poco más que al principio — ¡Te amo!

Él la abrazó también con cuidado, sintiendo por primera vez algo raro en el estómago que no estaba relacionado con el hambre. Ya había notado que, a pesar de tener condición para la lucha, su esposa es bastante delgada y frágil. Aún así… le gustaba, la prefería de esa forma y no como su amiga Bulma y sus atributos pronunciados… eso no le llamaba la atención.

La luna llena ya iluminaba el claro. Sin saber porque dirigió la mirada oscura al astro en el cielo, algo le decía que la viera, nunca lo había hecho que él recordara. Milk también dirigió sus pupilas cafés hacia ella, siguiendo la mirada de su amado.

¡La luna es hermosa! — sonrió complacida.

Gokú sintió algo raro en su interior, como que le hervía la sangre y le subía a la cabeza. En ese momento le pareció que su esposa era la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, iluminada bajo los rayos lunares. Así que la besó tan apasionadamente como no pudiera pensarse de un hombre como él. Esa noche casi no durmieron, como que aprovecharon el tiempo de los días anteriores. En la mañana…

Oye Milk, tengo hambre — le gruñó el estómago mientras trataba de estirarse.

Notó que ella descansaba sobre su pecho, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y completamente desnuda… como él. La sacudió un poco, teniendo la delicadeza de hacerlo suavemente.

¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó en cuanto la muchacha abrió sus ojitos oscuros — ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

Buen día corazón. — lo saludó mirándolo con mucho amor, lo besó tiernamente y le acarició la mejilla — Ya no tendrás que ir con el maestro Rōshi… tal vez pronto tengamos un hijo.

Y… ¿cómo? — preguntó dudoso.

Luego te explico. — sonrió y se levantó — Te prepararé el desayuno.

En varios días Milk estuvo muy sonriente y feliz. Y, en menos de un año, ya tenían heredero… Gohan.

_Nota de la autora: Esta primera parte es conmovedora y tierna, pues Gokú era tan, pero tan inocente… aunque interiormente su lado salvaje salió a relucir en cuanto vio la luna… el Ozaru salió a flote de otra manera… jajaja. La segunda es un tanto más picante, pero lemon no me gusta… es de Vegeta y Bulma._


	2. Chapter 2

_Varios años después del inicio de nuestra historia… después de que la primera amenaza fuera vencida, encontramos a la joven y brillante Bulma Briefs viviendo el dilema de su vida, que la involucró en la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón a las cuales había pensado pedirles un deseo propio… al hombre de sus sueños, y el que creyó encontrar en un amigo cercano… Yamcha. Por lo mismo ya no vio necesario pedirle nada a Shen Long. ¡Qué equivocada estuvo!_

Parte dos: Trunks.

Lugar: Capsule Corp.

Bulma había terminado con Yamcha. Un largo noviazgo de más de una década no podría convertirse en matrimonio. El joven luchador se involucró en tanto asuntos, incluidas algunas aventurillas, dos o tres según le confesó, aunque sospechaba que habían sido varias más; pero el colmo fue la última, en donde lo atrapó con las manos en la masa. La tal Marón, la que anduvo con Krilin un tiempo y que había tenido el descaro de llamarla "anciana". Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La joven científica también había tenido sus salidas con otros conocidos dentro del mundo en el cual desarrollaba su profesión, pero nunca le llegó a poner el cuerno. Esta vez se dio cuenta al fin de que no había remedio por más que le buscara… Yamcha y ella estuvieron juntos pero en realidad nunca fueron el uno para la otra. El amor, si alguna vez pudo llamarse amor, era más cuestión de cariño de hermanos o costumbre. Lo dejó libre para seguir sus aventuras, y ella también lo era… ahora, a buscar por su cuenta. Aun así le había dolido un poco, pero la vida sigue. No era la misma adolescente que pensó pedir un novio en un deseo… es una joven mujer y debe encontrar al hombre ideal por su cuenta.

De eso hacía unos tres meses más o menos, un tiempo después de que el joven del futuro les hablara acerca de los androides. Yamcha se concentró en entrenar, en ponerle el cuerno por última vez y en despotricar su coraje contra… Vegeta, el último hombre en el que Bulma Briefs se fijaría.

Vegeta, el altanero y arrogante Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que llegó a la Tierra queriendo destruirla, ahora estaba temporalmente de su lado en contra de los androides… únicamente para después eliminar a Kakarotto de su camino a la gloria de ser el Súper Saiyajin legendario. El guerrero del espacio pensaba que esa mujer era una tonta por tener un novio tan estúpido que no servía más que para quitarle el tiempo. El extraterrestre se quedó en _Capsule_ por el amable ofrecimiento de la joven científica, y se había convertido en un huésped de lo más exigente y el blanco de los cotilleos e insinuaciones de la señora Briefs, madre de la chica, que veía en el noble alienígena un prospecto para su hija… o de perdis una cita para ella _(¡qué loca__!)_. Por eso Yamcha le había retado unas cuantas veces ante lo que pensaba una rivalidad por la peli azul, lo que hizo que Vegeta no lo bajara de demente al creer que él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, se rebajaría a tanto por una hembra vulgar y corriente como la loca señorita Briefs… ni que estuviera urgido.

Aunque en el fondo, y sin saber muy bien la razón, había sentido cierta atracción hacia la hermosa muchacha, pues, aparte de ser inteligente y amable cuando se lo proponía, había sido la única capaz de plantársele enfrente y contrariarlo por algo… sin siquiera un rasguño, como se ganaría cualquier otro que osara importunarlo de esa forma. Y, además, la joven hembra no estaba nada mal para sus gustos de macho, con esas curvas tan bien puestas en su lugar correspondiente y que no dudaba en lucir. Claro, tenía que ser muy discreto para no descubrirse; por eso a veces era demasiado duro y grosero con la chica.

En cuanto Yamcha se retiró de la vida de Bulma… Vegeta trataría de ser el que llenara el vacío. De todos modos él también necesitaba de alguien que lo comprendiera, que supiera buscar adentro de su ser todos aquellos sentimientos escondidos… por no mostrar debilidad ante nadie, por la dura y cruel vida al lado de Freeza, por la cruel ironía del destino al alejarlo de su planeta, por perder su reinado y sus dominios, por ser vencido por un guerrero inferior… porque ya no le quedaba nada, únicamente el orgullo de ser el último de su noble estirpe. Pero nunca aceptaría abiertamente ayuda de los otros, no quería la lástima de aquellos a los que odiaba… sólo por ella, por nadie más, cambiaría lo que alguna vez creyó sería su vida.

¡Qué calor! — dijo Bulma saliendo del laboratorio con algunos papeles bajo el brazo — ¡Debo tomar un buen baño!

El día había estado sofocante como pocas veces, pues estaban en pleno verano. Hasta el Príncipe entrenó un poco menos que de costumbre, no se había adaptado del todo al clima terrestre. Meditaba dentro de la cámara de gravedad cuando la vio pasar. El laboratorio de ella se encontraba cerca. La joven peli azul traía ropa ligera para contrarrestar el ambiente sofocante: una blusita de tirantes algo holgada en fresca tela de algodón transparente y un short relativamente corto. Algo bueno que ver, pero que no ayuda a enfriarse. "Mujer exhibicionista" se dijo mentalmente y se quedó otro poco más de tiempo adentro de su lugar favorito en la casa… después de la cocina.

Bulma, cariño, — la llamó su mamá — tu padre y yo saldremos hacia la ciudad del Este… regresamos mañana en la noche.

Si mamá, papá me contó lo del proyecto. — contestó al entrar en la cocina, después de llevar los planos al estudio — No se apuren, estaré bien.

Lo se cariño… — sonrió su madre — estarás bien acompañada.

¡Mamá! — se atragantó con el sorbo de agua que tomaba — ¡No digas eso!

¿Qué tiene de malo? — le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo — El joven Vegeta es guapo y soltero sin compromisos… además los dos son adultos.

La chica suspiró. En el fondo su madre tenía razón, pero no pensaba dársela para no inflar más el ego de por si alzado del odioso macaco, que se sentía superior a todos. Sí él lo supiera… hasta se burlaría más de ella.

Mamá… las cosas no son lo que tú crees. — dijo en tono resignado, algo triste tal vez — Vegeta es tan… especial… — volvió a suspirar — no es como Yamcha, Gokú o alguien conocido… no es mi tipo y ni siquiera nos gustamos.

Bueno cariño, — le dijo su mamá sin quitar la sonrisa complaciente que siempre luce — si no lo intentas no vas a saberlo.

El Dr. Briefs entró tan tranquilo como siempre, llevando a su querida mascota al hombro.

Me parece que el joven Vegeta acabó su entrenamiento de hoy. — dijo dirigiéndose a su hija — No ha de tardar en pedir de comer. — luego vio a su esposa — Querida, vamos ya o se hará más tarde. Nos vemos hija — abrazó a su heredera.

Cuídense y no se preocupen por nada. — ella lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla — Adiós mamá — se despidió de igual manera de su progenitora.

Tú también hija… y pon en práctica mis consejos — la dulce señora le "guiñó" un ojito.

La pobre chica sonrió un poco ruborizada… "¿Qué pensará papá de esto?" se dijo internamente.

Bien mamá, ya veremos que pasa — contestó como para no dejar.

El matrimonio se retiró y la chica empezó a preparar la cena para el hombre engreído… el cual se apersonó en la cocina aproximadamente a los cinco minutos, sin camiseta y con el short de entrenamiento más pegado por estar mojado de sudor. Bulma lo miró de reojo y trató de hacerse la indiferente.

Que bueno que llegaste Vegeta, — le saludó en tono cordial mientras colocaba una gran charola de carne en el horno — en cinco minutos estará listo — y empezó a calentar la sopa y buscar los platos.

Eso debería estar listo desde que llegué. — le soltó un tanto arrogante — Hace un buen rato se fueron los viejos, ¿por qué no esta servido?

No quería verlo de frente pero eso era intolerable. Lo miró retadoramente colocando las manos en sus anchas caderas.

¿Acaso crees que sólo vivo para complacerte? — le dijo con énfasis — Tengo otras ocupaciones.

Eso no me importa. — contestó con ese tono grosero, cruzado de brazos — Me tienes en tu casa, atiéndeme bien como lo que soy.

Pues te esperas si quieres tragar. — se volteó muy ofendida para mover la sopa — Idiota… — murmuró entre dientes.

El Príncipe se sonrió de lado… era divertido verla molesta y agitada, tratando de ponerse a su nivel. No le quitó la vista de encima para no perder detalle de sus movimientos, especialmente con ese short tan sugerente. Aún así no pudo guardarse otra ironía.

Que mal servicio… — dijo en tono burlón — Si sigues así mejor voy a cenar frío… es más, tal vez me vaya a otro lado a cenar.

Bulma terminó de acomodar los platos y lo encaró nuevamente, lanzando chispas por sus pupilas azules y con el tono de su piel ligeramente enrojecido de rabia.

¡Por ahí hubieras empezado, simio tercermudista! — tenía deseos de tirarle la vajilla en la cara — ¡Si no te la quieres comer no te la comas, pero no me lo vuelves a hacer!

Pensaba salir de la cocina sintiendo ganas de darle un buen bofetón… sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto sobre un tipo duro como él, al contrario, capaz y se rompe la mano. Pero Vegeta la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar, y le dijo con mucha calma, como pocas veces, empleando un tono que podría sonar… ¿seductor?

No te dije que no iba a comer. — la miró fijamente atrayéndola un poco, sin brusquedad — Sírveme de una buena vez y después… te largas a donde quieras.

Bulma se sintió un tanto nerviosa por estar cerca del hombre mono semidesnudo que la miraba de forma un poco extraña. "¿Por qué se comporta alguna veces tan diferente… un tanto amable?... ¡Me va a volver loca!" pensó tratando de apartarse… sin éxito.

Eee… — tartamudeó tantito sin poder sostener la mirada azul en las negras pupilas del Saiyajin — esta bien… te sirvo y voy a bañarme.

Así me gusta… ¿ves que fácil es obedecer? — la soltó sin cambiar la mueca de diversión.

La joven no replicó… prefirió huir de él y rápidamente se fue a su cuarto en cuanto terminó su encargo. Cerró con seguro y empezó a desvestirse.

¡Qué vergüenza! — se dijo a sí misma — ¿Por qué últimamente me pasa esto con él? ¡Si es tan odioso!... ¡Qué calor!

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría corriera para tratar de refrescar su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. La noche había caído ya y la luna llena surgía tras el horizonte.

El Príncipe cenó tan opíparamente como acostumbraba y también se fue a bañar. Aun conservaba esa mirada pervertida e intimidante, señal de que se sintió en su elemento… dominar a la fémina era tan agradable para su ego masculino. Sin embargo también había sentido algo raro que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, unas ganas locas de… el calor le estaba afectando. Se bañó rápidamente y se asomó al balcón de su cuarto para tomar el fresco de la noche. Sus negras pupilas se fijaron en el astro dominante en el cielo nocturno, aquel que buscó desesperadamente el día que arribó a la Tierra. No había duda, era una de las más bellas y potentes lunas llenas de las que tenía conocimiento. Fue una buena idea que los terrestres, tan sentimentales, la desearan de regreso. Y sucedió algo que hace tiempo no le sucedía desde que perdió la cola. Sus instintos salvajes salieron a flote, aunque supo controlarlos y centrar su atención en lo que deseaba hacer hace tiempo… así que fue para allá.

Bulma también miraba la luna mientras muchas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Admitía que Vegeta había llegado a gustarle aun antes de concluir su noviazgo con Yamcha… ese arrogante gorila tenía algo especial, que hasta su propia madre había deseado una cita con él. Ahora, sin su antiguo novio, podría conocerlo más a fondo; pero el guerrero era de lo más cerrado y no expresaba sentir nada especial por nadie… menos por ella. Aunque algunas veces notó que el Príncipe la miraba de una manera diferente, como hace un rato. Y eso la tenía pensando y pensando, apoyada en su balcón, vestida con una sencilla, fresca y corta batita de algodón azul cielo, sin nada más abajo que su diminuta prenda interior.

¿Qué será? — suspiró — Es toda una caja de sorpresas. — cerró tantito los ojos — Me gustaría conocerte mejor Vegeta.

Súbitamente la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente. La joven volvió la vista sobresaltada y lo vio… con una expresión un poco más macabra que antes.

Ve… Vegeta, ¿querías algo? — tartamudeó sin ánimo de acercársele.

Sí. — dijo el maniaco simio caminando hacia ella, llevando puesto sólo la prenda por debajo de la cintura — Te quiero a ti.

¿Perdón? — se espantó más y, en el cuanto el Príncipe se le plantó cerca en un santiamén, quiso apartarse — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — dijo asustada.

No te hagas mujer… — la aferró un poco brusco por la cintura, reduciendo la separación entre ambos — tú también lo quieres, mi instinto no me engaña… y tus hormonas tampoco. — cambió un poco la expresión, mirándola de forma apasionada — Eres tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna — le habló seductoramente acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

Ve… Vegeta… — la pobre muchacha percibió un escalofrío placentero al sentir una suave caricia del guerrero por su espalda, con una ternura inusual y un tacto tan delicado, como si fuera otro hombre, como si fuera alguien que de verdad no quería lastimarla, como si no fuera cruel y sin sentimientos, como si la quisiera — yo… no se… — cerró los ojitos dejándose llevar por sus propios impulsos, abrazándolo por el cuello y soltando un pequeño suspiro cargado de ternura.

¡Shh! Cállate, hablas mucho — y la besó con tanta pasión, confesándole sin palabras que él también estaba prendado de ella… y que nunca le haría daño porque le ha dado otro sentido a su vida, haciéndola especial.

Lo demás… es historia. Sin especificar por cuanto tiempo fueron amantes a escondidas, hasta el día en que algo tuvo que surgir, muestra visible de su unión: Trunks.

_Nota de la autora: Me gustó darle un toque un poco romántico, pues siento que en el fondo Vegeta pudo expresarle a Bulma lo que sentía por ella, de otra forma no la creo tan masoquista como para admitir ser usada como mero entretenimiento sexual (personalmente yo no lo sería, me quiero mucho)… sería prostituirse sin paga jajaja, por algo vivieron juntos muchos años. Esos fics que los separan por otra mujer no me agradan del todo… no pudo haber otra mujer con la paciencia necesaria para aguantar el carácter altanero y agresivo del Príncipe Saiyajin, y sacar a flote ese lado un tanto "humano" que tenía en su interior. Todavía tengo otras partes, arigato y sayo por todo._

_P.D. Me late que el nombre de Trunks (una deformación japonesa del inglés) surgió en un momento parecido… Vegeta en "calzoncitos"… ¡uyyyy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta parte es a lo mucho la más triste, pues el segundo hijo de Gokú nació cuando su padre ya no estaba presente, a sabiendas que "jamás" regresaría del más allá… crecería sin él, y sería el compañero en la soledad de su madre. Mi idea un poco diferente a lo presentado en el manga y el anime._

Parte 3: Goten.

Lugar: Monte Paoz.

Un poco después de los tres años perdidos en espera de unos enemigos fuertes, Gokú sufrió los estragos de la infección contraída en el espacio sideral, en el que estuvo viajando por un año para entrenar. La medicina del joven del futuro fue de gran ayuda, pero aún así tuvo que guardar algo de reposo.

Milk le dedicaba toda su atención, y trataba de mostrarse también segura para su hijo. Gohan quería abandonar la escuela y entrenar de tiempo completo, más su madre no se lo permitió y Gokú no tenía ánimo de contrariarla, prometiéndole al niño que en cuanto se recuperara aprovecharían más las horas del día. En realidad nunca la había contrariado. Se sentía un poco mal por ella. Se casaron sin que él estuviera consiente de lo que implicaba el compromiso matrimonial y, hasta la fecha, luego de casi diez años unidos, no podía llamarse el esposo ideal. Ahora Milk lo cuidaba con esmero, sin saber lo que el futuro deparaba… una nueva viudez, tal vez sin esperanzas. Pero, mientras su Gokú estuviera con ella, le daría hasta su vida para que se recuperara, aunque significara quedarse sola por un tiempo indefinido… o eterno. No le gustaba verlo decaído, tumbado en la cama. Se enamoró de él por su fortaleza, y así es como quería recordarlo.

Gokú, cariño, traigo tu comida — le sonrió entrando con la bandeja llena de viandas — Come con cuidado.

Gracias Milk — se enderezó un poco, sonriendo levemente.

Si no fuera por ella… tal vez sí habría muerto antes de poder recuperarse del todo. Así pasaron varios días hasta que recobró la salud. Algunos amigos fueron a visitarlo, dándole ánimo… lo esperaban para seguir luchando en contra de la adversidad. Incluso Vegeta, el antipático Príncipe, ansiaba su regreso.

Bulma, su buena amiga, ahora estaba ocupada cuidando a su retoño, el fruto de una rara unión, de ella y el altanero guerrero espacial… eso sí la sorprendió. Pero bueno, siempre le había parecido que la peli azul no se casaría con Yamcha, pero nunca nadie imaginó que terminaría unida al despiadado asesino extraterrestre. En fin. Gokú se recuperó y se preparaba para enfrentar a ese rival poderoso, entrenando junto a su hijo. El nombre de ese androide maldito: Cell.

Milk sentía en su interior que tal vez… las cosas no serían como antes. No quería sentirse así, debía de mostrarse tranquila. La vida de su esposo peligraba y, lo peor, llevaba a su hijo con él. Pero antes de que se fuera… antes de decirle adiós para siempre, quería un recuerdo más allá de un abrazo. La inocencia de Gokú es algo innato en él… no la perdió a pesar de los años, por ello es que no estaba muy acostumbrado a mostrarse cariñoso con su esposa de otra forma que no fuera un trato amable y un poco desenfadado. Así es Gokú. Eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no le diera rienda suelta a sus instintos… pero era muy poco frecuente, dado que no es su costumbre; no es un hentai que se alucina por eso.

No sabemos bien cuándo, cómo y por qué las cosas toman un rumbo distinto. Pasan porque tiene que pasar.

Anochecía. Gokú y Gohan regresaron de su último entrenamiento antes de partir con rumbo al Cell – Game, para desafiar al androide súper mejorado. Milk esperaba por ellos en la puerta de la casa. Feliz de verlos regresar se abalanzó sobre su marido, quien por cierto llevaba días como SS.

¡Gokú! — le dijo abrazándolo y llorando un poco — ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! — lo soltó y acarició a su hijo — Gohan, cariño… a cenar que debes descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

Si mami — dijo el pequeño un tanto preocupado… a veces el comportamiento de su mamá era algo raro.

¡Qué bien! — dijo Gokú sobándose el estómago — ¡Muero de hambre!

En un santiamén los dos Saiyajins cenaban tan estrepitosamente como acostumbran… especialmente el mayor, que en lo que se refiere a comer con educación es carente de modales. Milk no los regañó como antes. Los miraba absorta entre sonriente y triste, pero al final no pudo aguantar el llanto.

¡Oh Gohan! — abrazó a su hijo — ¡Mi pequeño… mi niño! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Mamá… no llores… me mojas — el chicuelo trató de apartarse suavemente de su progenitora, le daba pena verla tan abatida.

Milk… — Gokú también se sintió algo desesperado al verla en ese estado — tranquilízate.

¡Gokú! — ahora lo abrazó a él sin dejar de llorar — ¡Prométeme que cuidaras a nuestro hijo… y que tú también lo harás! — lo miró con sus oscuros ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¡Prométeme que volverán, que seremos una familia de nuevo!

Milk… — al contestarle se sentía tan abochornado — te prometo cuidar a Gohan… pero lo demás no puedo prometerlo, Cell es muy fuerte… alguien puede morir.

¡No puedes ser tú, no puede ser Gohan! — siguió llorando más fuerte — ¡Eres tan bueno y él es un niño que debe crecer! ¿Por qué me haces esto Gokú, por qué? — se apartó para irse a su cuarto.

Padre e hijo la vieron irse, parpadeando un tanto anonadados. El niño parecía sentirse arrepentido… no deseaba dejar a su madre sola.

Papá… — murmuró visiblemente consternado.

Si no quieres ir no te preocupes. — contestó con calma el aludido — Tu mamá nos necesita… pero el futuro también. Ya han muerto muchos inocentes por causa de Cell.

Tienes razón. — aseveró mirándolo fijamente — Quiero luchar contigo.

Su sangre Saiyajin es más fuerte… su madre tenía que entenderlo. Pelear, morir acaso al lado de su padre, sería más honroso que huir con ella… al final, si no enfrentaban el problema, incluso su vida se extinguiría de todas formas. No se perdonaría no hacer nada por evitarlo.

Antes de dormir ve a verla. — Gokú se levantó de su silla — Pero primero, limpiemos este desorden.

Entre los dos trataron de hacer las cosas bien para no dejarle toda la carga… suficiente era su dolor. Gohan entró primero al cuarto. Milk sollozaba en su cama.

Mamita… — le habló suavemente — ya no llores más. Te quiero… no lo hagas más difícil para todos — se le acercó.

Ella lo miró con el asomo de una sonrisa. Sin levantarse del todo le acarició la cabeza.

Perdóname hijo, — le dijo con voz triste — eres todo un Saiyajin como tu padre… y eso es lo que les gusta hacer. Dame un abrazo y ve a dormir… te esperan días muy duros.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron. Milk se guardó muchos suspiros. Su corazón le decía que su hijo volvería, que no moriría aun… que tenía más futuro. Gokú entró con su sonrisa típica y expresión amable.

Descansa Gohan, — dijo con calma y seriedad — mañana nos iremos temprano… el camino es largo.

Buenas noches mamá. — le dio un beso a la autora de sus días — Buenas noches papá — se despidió y salió del cuarto, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Milk miró a su marido muy fijamente, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. El Saiyajin la veía también, con ternura poco usual. Como SS tenía los ojos esmeralda y los alborotados cabellos dorados. La expresión de SS no le agradaba del todo a la morena, en su opinión le daba pinta de delincuente, e imaginaba que Vegeta debía verse más maldito que su esposo. Al menos si ese se moría Bulma no lo echaría de menos, y su pequeño hijo tampoco, pues no parecía ocuparse mucho de ellos. Pero su caso era distinto… ella no creía poder soportar la vida sin Gokú, y Gohan necesitaba a su padre para continuar creciendo.

Milk… — Gokú se acercó a su lado — se que es duro para ti pero… me siento obligado de proteger a toda la humanidad… especialmente a Gohan y a ti… — se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarla — Todos vamos a poner nuestro mejor esfuerzo… incluso Vegeta, aunque no lo creas… porque ya tiene una familia.

Ella lo abrazó y volvió a llorar. A él, a su Gokú, no estaba segura de verlo regresar de nuevo. La enfermedad lo debilitó bastante y la de negros cabellos no creía que fuera capaz de soportar más allá de sus fuerzas.

Gokú… — sollozó — por favor… antes de irte…

No dijo nada más, pues su amado la besó con mucho cariño. Sabía lo que su esposa quería y no le negaría nada esa noche. La luna llena asomaba tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación, haciendo que sus instintos salieran a flote como la primera vez que se entregaron al amor. Le dejaría un buen recuerdo, un recuerdo de lo mucho que la amaba, aunque nunca fue un buen marido, como ella merecía.

Aproximadamente un mes y medio después de la derrota definitiva de Cell y la muerte del Saiyajin, ella confirmó uno de sus anhelos, que le devolvía la calma y las ganas de vivir todavía, un nuevo hijo en camino, el hijo que llenaría su soledad: Goten.

_Nota de la autora: Derrame mis lágrimas al escribirlo y leerlo… fue tan penoso para mi y creo que así lo sintió Milk (Chi Chi, su nombre, me suena gracioso, por eso no lo pongo de esa forma) Al final, como todos sabemos, Gokú regresó con su familia para vivir con ellos un buen tiempo más allá, hasta que decidió irse, esta vez para siempre, con el dragón Shen Long. Sayo._

_P.D. No me base mucho en el manga ni en el anime, ahí como que se perdió un tanto del dolor de Milk por Gokú, exagerando su papel de madre sobreprotectora. Para mi esta un poco mejor así… la vida sin su Gokú nunca sería igual por mucho que le reprochara cierta irresponsabilidad._


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta parte de la historia ni siquiera fue planeada del todo por Akira Toriyama (un poco sugerida en el manga, pero sin cuajarla del todo hasta el insulso "Dragon Ball GT", es la parte de la historia que menos me gustó, y al parecer muchos opinan lo mismo); a mi me cuesta un poco de trabajo imaginar a Vegeta batallar con una niña que tiene un carácter peor que el suyo y el de Bulma juntos. Y claro, con ese toque entre sádico, cómico y sensual que sólo este par pudo darle a su relación un tanto loca._

Parte 4: Bra.

Lugar: Capsule Corp.

Han pasado muchísimos años desde su llegada al planeta. Y han transcurrido infinidad de eventos que ataron su existencia a este mundo que alguna vez pensó en destruir. Sin una buena y convincente razón se unió a su más odiado rival para defender la Tierra… y, aunque siempre quiso demostrar que no le importaba nada ni nadie, él sabe que no es así.

Ella, Bulma, esa hermosa mujer de ojos azules y extraños cabellos del mismo color, le había hecho cambiar en muchos aspectos, le había permitido conocer la vida de otra manera, presentándole un panorama distinto a lo que fue vivir al lado de Freeza… a ella le entregó su corazón y ella le dio la dicha de tener un heredero. A pesar de ser muy joven todavía, Trunks, su hijo, tiene un gran potencial. Su contraparte del futuro se lo demostró. Tenía motivos de sobra para estar orgulloso del pequeño y para proteger a su mujer. Al enfrentarse a Majin Boo pudo abrirse de una buena vez. Por ellos dio su vida a costa de perderse en el infierno y nunca más estar juntos… para que siguieran vivos y su herencia no se perdiera. Él los olvidaría en ese lugar de tortura… perdería sus memorias, sería otra cosa… ellos lo recordarían como un hombre valiente, como un gran Príncipe, porque eso es él para su familia.

Afortunadamente las últimas acciones en batalla le otorgaron el beneficio de librarse de la condenación eterna y volver con sus seres queridos. Su padre y todos los demás pueden pudrirse en el infierno, pero esa vida familiar no la cambia por nada… ni por el trono de Bejitasei (_así viene más o menos en japonés_), su planeta natal. Aún así, Vegeta no perdía parte de su carácter altanero, arrogante, pendenciero, egoísta, egocéntrico, irónico, cruel y sarcástico… varias veces al día, en contra de los que no eran de su agrado o cuando quería ocultar algo, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, ni siquiera con su compañera.

Unos años después de los últimos acontecimientos…

200, 201, 202… — contaba Trunks sus abdominales — Papá, ¿me dijiste 250?

Es la tercera vez que preguntas, — dijo mirándolo un poco, también doblándose con el ejercicio — la siguiente serán quinientas.

210, 211, 212… — siguió con lo suyo — Ya entendí, no te enojes.

Compórtate como lo que eres… — le espetó un poco alto — no te quejes.

Entrenaban ligeramente dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Les gustaba pasar juntos algo de su tiempo, haciendo lo que todo buen Saiyajin: mantenerse en forma. Trunks se había alucinado por toda la narración detallada de la derrota de Majin Boo, contada generosamente por el señor Gokú… su padre es de pocas palabras y no era de los que alardeaban de más, especialmente si había tenido que fusionarse con Kakarotto para derrotar de una vez por todas al maldito engendro. Por ese motivo el pequeño tomaba los entrenamientos con mucha seriedad, sin dejar de lado otras diversiones propias de su edad… al fin niño.

Más tarde el jovencito se iría con su mejor amigo, a pasar un fin de semana de excursión por parte de la escuela. No iban en el mismo año pero, en este tipo de eventos, la institución organizaba a todos los grupos. Y, si Trunks iba a esa escuela pública era por tres razones: primeramente porque su padre no aceptaría por nada del mundo la llegada de un profesor particular que le diera clases, cualquier hombre desconocido que osara mirar a SU mujer podía considerarse muerto (_exagerado el Vegeta Celosote_);segundo, con su carácter un tanto pendenciero (_hijo de su simio padre tenía que ser_) le buscaría pleito a cualquiera y no todos los niños soportarían un golpe suave de la mano del pequeño Saiyajin en crecimiento; y tercero, porque el hijo menor de Gokú, Goten, iba en la misma escuela, y es el mejor amigo del noble heredero de _Capsule_. Aunque el hijo de Kakarotto era semejante a su padre en muchos aspectos… no estaba del todo mal que Trunks se llevara de a cuartos con el chiquillo. Era el único de su corta edad con el que podía pelear sin temor a lastimarlo, y con el que podía medir su nivel. O sea que, para Vegeta, Goten es el conejillo de indias de Trunks.

En ese momento Bulma se asomó por la pantalla.

Trunks, cariño, es hora de bañarse.

230, 231,232… — seguía contando — en cuanto termine voy.

No te tardes cielito. — le dijo dulcemente, luego se dirigió a su hombre — Tú también apúrate que no pienso servir dos veces de cenar — su tono fue un poco más duro.

Cierra la boca; si no quieres darme de comer… pediré comida rápida — le rezongó, metido de lleno en sus ejercicios.

De todos modos ni te gusta mucho esa comida… mentiroso. — lo miró feo — Así que no tarden.

Apagó el monitor y se fue. A Trunks le causaba algo de gracia la forma en la que a veces discutían sus padres. Cuando era algo suave no había problema… el problema era cuando subían el nivel de sus gritos… aunque claro, nada más allá de decirse palabras altisonantes e ignorarse por lo menos una semana, al final se reconciliaba de forma más escandalosa. Por ello los abuelos se habían mudado no muy lejos de ahí, era mejor no estar en medio de sus broncas. Sus discusiones eran variadas, sus reconciliaciones también.

La prueba es que Vegeta continuaba en _Capsule,_ por más que había amenazado a Bulma con largarse al espacio para no volver nunca, y ella le contestaba que se estaba tardando en desaparecer. En realidad no podrían vivir el uno sin la otra… se complementaban de forma perfecta, en varios aspectos de pareja. El niño no es ignorante y sospechaba que su madre se había cuidado excesivamente para no embarazarse otra vez, al parecer dudando un poco de la reacción de su padre si le diera la noticia de una nueva paternidad… la de él no le había caído muy en gracia en esos lejanos años. Pero Trunks sí quería un hermanito para jugar y entrenar. Más de diez años de diferencia es mucho… Gohan y Goten se llevan ese montón de tiempo.

240, 241, 242… — terminaba de contar, y miró a su progenitor lanzar patadas a diestra y siniestra — 246, 247, 248, 249, 250. ¡Terminé!

Y bien… ¿qué esperas? — le dijo Vegeta sin mirarlo — Si no te vas vendrá tu madre de molona como siempre.

¿No vas a ir? — preguntó dudoso, sin atreverse a salir.

Dile que se meta la comida al gañote. — le espetó con brusquedad — Comeré cuando yo quiera.

Bueno… — dudo el peque y salió un poco nervioso.

"De esta se arma…" pensó y corrió a su cuarto para bañarse. Pasó por la cocina y miró a su mamá preparar las viandas que llevaría para el campamento. Ella es tan linda… su papá todo un ogro. Se aguantó la risa, como recordando algo cómico. Regresó un rato más tarde para tomar su cena. Su padre no se había dignado en aparecer. Su madre parecía muy quitada de la pena, como si no le preocupara en absoluto.

Ya vine mamá. — se sentó en su silla y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el gran platón de sándwiches — ¡Qué rico! — empezó a agarrar de dos en dos, zampándoselos como sólo un Saiyajin es capaz de hacer. Su madre se lucía de vez en cuando.

No tan rápido que se te atoran — le sonrió cariñosa.

Así que cenó más de dos docenas de sándwiches y tres vasos de leche con chocolate en lo que Bulma le acomodó tres mochilas con alimentos enlatados y encapsulados, así como su ropa, sus libros favoritos y sus juegos de video transportables.

Cuida tus cosas, no vayas a perder algo como la última vez — le reprendió un poco.

No mamá — contestó apenado.

Bueno, disfruta el campamento. — le dio un gran beso y lo condujo a la limusina que lo llevaría a la terminal en donde saldría el autobús — Te esperamos el lunes.

Adiós mamá — se despidió y, volviendo la vista al techo, se despidió de su papá, que se encontraba ahí para verlo partir.

Hicieron la señal de despedida y el jovencito se fue muy contento, aunque pensando que tal vez a su regreso… ya habría un nuevo miembro en la familia (_exagerado_). Se sonrió por ello… ahora sus padres podían poner la casa patas arriba.

Exactamente Bulma se percató de la presencia de Vegeta pero prefirió no llamarlo. Se sentía un tanto ofendida… así que le daría una lección al arrogante _Australopitecos_ y lo dejaría sin cenar. Se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Vegeta se sonrió un poco ante esa acción, con los años no había cambiado el carácter de ninguno. Ella estaba más madura pero seguía conservándose en buena forma, aunque claro, el tiempo pasa y algunas cosas se notan… un poco de lonjita quizá, tal vez alguna estría, unas arruguitas, la inminente llegada de la menopausia. En él también se notaba la madurez que dan los años, pero no tanto… todavía lucía como un treintañero con esos músculos tan bien marcados. Y le gustaba hacerla enojar de vez en diario, para después reconciliarse como sólo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins sabe hacerlo. Descendió suavemente de un salto y abrió la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo, riendo internamente pues su mujer sabe que eso no lo detendría.

La encontró en la cocina, lavando afanosamente la vajilla. Aunque contaban con toda clase de aparatos electrodomésticos para facilitar los quehaceres, le encantaba entretenerse de vez en cuando. El Saiyajin la miró sin cambiar el gesto… los años no le han quitado la sensualidad a ella ni le han bajado las hormonas a él. Bulma se contoneaba como si nada, tarareando una cancioncita en francés que años atrás le había atraído a su macho sin que la científica estuviera consciente de ese hecho. Vegeta se animó a hablar o si no… tal vez cenaría otra cosa.

¿A qué hora piensas atenderme? — le dijo un tanto altanero, con los brazos cruzados.

La peli azul se hizo la indiferente, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y siguió bailando muy sugerente. No pensaba descubrirse tan pronto… haría que el simio le rogara su atención. El Príncipe tampoco pensaba seguirle el juego, aunque al verla sintiera ganas de… apretarla entre sus brazos, pero no deseaba quedarse sin probar bocado.

¿Te volviste sorda o idiota? — le espetó acercándose un poco más, para hablarle algo cerca del oído, esta vez se puso serio — Bueno… entonces pediré pizza — dijo dando la vuelta lentamente para dirigirse al teléfono.

"¡No señor, esto no se va a quedar así!" pensó ella sintiendo un escalofrío placentero al percatarse de su respiración, y se volteó a verlo como si apenas notara su presencia.

¡Vegeta, no te oí llegar! — le dijo en tono amable, dejando de lavar — Siéntate por favor… en seguida te sirvo la cena. — le tomó cariñosamente un brazo para conducirlo a su lugar privilegiado — Dame un minuto querido — lo miró coquetamente.

Ya era hora — dijo él, sin dejar de taladrarla con sus ojos oscuros.

Te preparé algo delicioso… se que te va a gustar. — continuó hablando, sirviendo algo en un gran tazón, algo que de verdad olía muy bien — No le di a Trunks porque sólo es para ti.

A veces a Bulma le gustaba experimentar… afortunadamente las recetas no le salían mal y complacía el exigente paladar de su amado tormento. Se sonrió un poco por lo que iba a hacer, una idea maquiavélica y retorcida le cruzó por la mente. Sintió la mirada de él fija en ella. Esperaba tomarlo por sorpresa, algo difícil porque Vegeta no solía bajar la guardia, ni cuando estaban enfrascados en una discusión… sólo se mostraba algo más accesible en medio de la pasión de casi cada noche.

¡Buen provecho! — se volteó sin cambiar la sonrisa… y súbitamente le lanzó el tazón con todas sus fuerzas.

El Príncipe no lo esperaba, pues nunca le había hecho algo así… la comida es un bien sagrado para un Saiyajin. No tuvo tiempo de esquivar el tazón, que le dio en pleno rostro.

¡Eres un cretino! — gritó ella, lanzando chispas por los ojos — ¡Me paso algo de mi tiempo aquí, tratando de llenar el barril sin fondo que tienes por estómago! ¡Y a ti te sigue valiendo todo lo que yo hago!

A eso le siguió la ensalada, la sopa, el postre… aunque esta vez si los detuvo en el aire, con una expresión de ira y la vena palpitante en su frente.

¡Mujer estúpida! — se le acercó peligrosamente, enviando los últimos platos arrojados al suelo, los cuales se rompieron con fuerza — ¡La comida no se tira! ¡Si haces eso es porque es tu deber!

¡Claro que sí! — no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y no retrocedió ni un poco, era la única que lo enfrentaba así de frente — ¡Pero eso no significa que sea cuando se te venga en gana! ¡No estoy a tu disposición todo el tiempo!

¡Yo hago lo que quiera a la hora que quiera! — la agarró con un poco de brusquedad por los hombros — ¡No eres tú la que va a decidir por mí!

¡Será con tu maldito tiempo, no con el mío! — trató de zafarse de su agarre… sin éxito como siempre; prefirió irse de ahí y dejarlo con hambre — ¡Y suéltame ya, mono insensible! — le brotaron unas cuantas lagrimitas y desvió la mirada azul para no delatar su debilidad — Vegeta… por favor, me lastimas — bajó el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo un susurro imperceptible.

Con la caída en picada de sus hormonas, por la inestabilidad de principios de la menopausia, Bulma ya no se sentía con ánimo de continuar una pelea como antes. Vegeta gruñó un poco sin soltarla, atrayéndola más a él. Antes de entrar a casa había visto la luna llena subir tras el horizonte. Cada luna llena se sentía más alborotado que de costumbre… y discutir con su compañera lo acaloraba más, especialmente después del primer espectáculo. Además estaba consciente de que su mujer sufría ciertos cambios, sin entenderlos del todo, en los que a veces se mostraba de muy buen humor, en otros estaba como fiera y en otros estaba tan sensible que por cualquier cosa lloraba. La besó apasionadamente, acariciando su cuerpo con esa suavidad característica cuando trataba de convencerla de… algo. Ella pareció resistirse un poco pero al final cedió, abrazándolo por el cuello, respondiendo a la pasión. La cocina quedó asquerosa mientras la mujer de cabellera azul se esmeró en quitarle a su hombre los restos de comida que quedaron en su rostro y en su levantada cabellera negra.

Un tiempo después… la familia real creció. Con un poco de trabajo ante el riesgo que implicó, pues Bulma ya había pasado la edad razonable para tener hijos, llegó la princesita que iluminaría las vidas de todos y acabaría por sacar el lado más cursi de su progenitor: Bra.

_Nota: A mi parecer Bulma y Vegeta no llevaban una relación tan sádico – masoquista como a veces los pintan… creo que el Príncipe puede ser más tierno, sin perder su sarcasmo ante los demás. Tampoco creo que sea tan duro y tan… hentai, ni ella jajaja ¡imagínense todas las noches haciendo "eso" que llaman amor! (bueno, creó que muchos si se lo imaginan). No todo en la vida matrimonial se basa en el sexo, porque el sexo no es lo más importante aunque es básico... hay otras cosas en donde la pareja puede compartir tiempo de calidad. Aun así es gracioso pintar ciertas discusiones por motivos tontos… En la vida real, si yo tuviera un marido así… lo mando lejos, es más, no llegaba a ser mi marido aunque fuera guapo._

_P.D. ¿Se imaginan a Vegeta haciéndole gestos simpáticos a su hijita, diciéndole: "¿Quén la quere, quén la quere?"?... bueno, creo que hay muchos fics que ya se lo imaginaron._


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí el comienzo de la tercera generación de Gokú: Pan._

Parte V: Pan

Lugar: Después de la boda de sus padres, en algún lugar de la Tierra, donde fueron a pasar su luna de miel.

_Día de la boda._

Al fin, después de tres años de la derrota de Majin Boo, Gohan y Videl se casarían. Ya habían terminado sus estudios de preparatoria y Gohan trabajaría con la policía de Ciudad Satán, en tanto Videl… tal vez continuaría una carrera.

Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en el trato… bueno, Gokú en sí no opinó mucho, lo que hiciera feliz a su hijo mayor estaba bien para él. Milk sollozó como magdalena. Le hubiera gustado que Gohan fuera el Einstein del presente pero, ni que hacer, el joven no tenía un gran talento científico… además, emparentar con Mr. Satán en realidad no estaba mal; con trabajo y un hogar seguro les quitaba un peso de encima… sólo quedaba preocuparse por Goten. En tanto que Satán no se opuso en absoluto ante su futuro yerno y su familia, temeroso de que esos extraños sujetos acabaran con su vida si no cedía en algo... como si de parte de los Son pasara algo de eso por su cabeza.

En fin, los preparativos fueron de lo mejor y las despedidas de soltero de ambos novios estuvieron llenas de incidentes simpáticos, como siempre ocurre cuando los guerreros "Z" están involucrados.

Especialmente Videl recibió lecciones para complacer y tratar a un Saiyajin poco sensible y tragón, por parte de las expertas en el tema: Milk, su futura suegra, quien le contó las peripecias vividas al lado del hombre más distraído e ingenuo del mundo, Gokú, su futuro suegro, así como algunos detallitos de la infancia de su "pequeño" y lindo Gohan; y Bulma, que con tantos años juntos no había conseguido que Vegeta fuera tantito más considerado con ella y los demás… por lo menos no en público. Pero eso sí, la peli azul le dio una amplia y detallada explicación sobre ciertos detalles íntimos que hasta **18** se ruborizó al pensar que ese simio salvaje pudiera ser excesivamente tierno en… eh… bueno, ya se imaginaran.

El día de la boda fue todo un evento. La casa de Mr. Satán se llenó de regalos de parte de todos los ciudadanos, que le deseaban a la hija del héroe una felicidad duradera. La recepción fue en el jardín principal del "_Gran Hotel Mr. Satán salvador del mundo… bla, bla, bla_". Ahí recibieron la bendición matrimonial… como antaño Gokú y Milk. Videl lucía muy bella con su vestido blanco. La habían maquillado levemente y sus ojos azules destacaban al brillar de alegría. Gohan se veía un tanto incómodo con el traje blanco también… el obligado para una ceremonia de este tipo, pero no por ello menos contento. Quería mucho a Videl, a su manera tal vez, pues no se caracterizó por un noviazgo excesivamente romántico como le gusta a la mayoría de las jovencitas.

En tanto los otros Saiyajins sufrían con esos trajes estúpidos (_sabia opinión de Vegeta_), pero no se atrevieron a contradecir a sus queridas mujercitas. Sabemos en realidad que Gokú no es capaz de levantarle la voz a Milk, pero Vegeta… es Príncipe desde la punta de su cabellera hasta la punta de sus botas de batallas y nunca, en todo el tiempo que lleva viviendo al lado de Bulma, ha dejado de discutir con ella por cualquier cosa. Aunque esta vez fue un tanto sumiso porque sabía que su pareja de años estaba pasando por un periodo difícil en la vida de una mujer. Los pequeños Trunks y Goten no la pasaban mejor que sus padres, pero por lo menos podían perder un poco la elegancia por ser niños aun.

Todos los guerreros "Z" se esmeraron en lucir sus mejores galas para la gran ocasión… Gohan ha luchado a su lado en varias batallas. Había que estar juntos en este importante paso en su vida. Hasta _Kami - sama_ se encontraba presente… Dendé y él han sido amigos desde pequeños, cuando se conocieron en Namek.

Estamos reunidos en "estes" lugar para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer… — empezó diciendo el que oficiaba la ceremonia… Mr. Popo.

Milk lagrimeaba al lado de su esposo, al cual no le entraba en la cabeza porque su esposa lloraba si siempre deseó ver a su hijo mayor casado correctamente con una linda joven.

¡Mi Gohan! — susurró limpiando sus lagrimitas — ¡Cuánto ha crecido! — se limpió discretamente la nariz — ¿No te parece maravilloso, Gokú? — miró a su marido sonriendo.

Eee… — él la miró también — y si es así… ¿por qué lloras Milk?

¡Ay Gokú! — le reprochó un poco — ¡No entiendes nada!

En otro lado… Bulma limpiaba también su pequeño llanto. Si Vegeta estaba ahí con ella era porque Yamcha se encontraba muy cerca. Nunca se habían terminado de tragar, la rivalidad de años continuaba tan vigente; al parecer del Príncipe, si el luchador se conservó soltero es porque tal vez pensaba en una aventurilla más… y con SU mujer, la cual se conservaba en una forma tan deseable como en esos años mozos. Como si fuera posible que ese gusano fuera mejor que él, en todos los aspectos.

¿No crees que es muy bonito unirse así, ante todos tus amigos? — miró a su amado con sus ojitos azules brillando tras sus lagrimitas.

¡Mph! — sólo contestó con el mismo ceño habitual y su pose de brazos cruzados.

Trunks, Goten y Maron, la pequeña hija de Krilin y **18**, fueron los pajes. Los chicos vestían elegantes trajes azul eléctrico en tanto la rubiecita lucía un coqueto vestido en el mismo tono. Ella parecía muy feliz en tanto los jovencitos tenían expresiones de desagrado disimulado.

Si algún día me caso, — dijo Goten por lo bajo — procuraré que sea más divertido.

Mejor viviré como mis papás, — opinó Trunks de la misma manera — y me evitaré estás cosas.

¡Qué poco románticos! — la niña los miró con reproche — ¡Saiyajins tenían que ser! — y les volteó la cara.

Los niños parpadearon un tanto boquiabiertos y después… le mostraron la lengua en forma sincronizada.

Son Gohan… — continuo Mr. Popo — ¿aceptas a la "señoritas" Videl Satán como tu "legítimas" esposa…?

Gohan parecía no escuchar todo… pensaba en lo que sucedería más adelante, en cuanto la ceremonia y fiesta terminaran y por fin estuvieran los dos solos. Él no era tan ingenuo como su padre… por algo fue a la escuela y aprendió muchas cosas. Se apenó un poco porque no podía siquiera imaginarse derramando miel por los poros, como en las telenovelas que a veces había visto en casa de Videl… eso se le hacía un tanto asqueroso. Sintió la mirada de su futura esposa en cuanto Mr. Popo terminó su perorata.

Acepto — dijo sin dudarlo, mirándola de forma un tanto tierna.

"Señoritas" Videl Satán… — continuó hablando el de color serio.

Satán lloraba un poco más sonoramente que Milk en tanto que Boo le palmeaba suavemente la espalda para consolarlo. El traje no le quedaba muy bien al hombre y lo hacía verse más ridículo de lo habitual.

Mi niña… mi Videl… — moqueaba sin mucho recato — Su madre se sentiría tan orgullosa…

Ya no llores Satán, — le decía Boo — vas a llenar la comida con tus mocos y nadie va a comer.

Acepto — dijo Videl muy amorosa en cuanto terminaron de decir sus votos.

Entonces los "declaros" marido y mujer… pueden "besarses" ya — terminó Mr. Popo con una sonrisa disimulada.

Goten y Trunks decidieron voltear la cara y fingir que vomitaban, Vegeta cerró los ojos y Gokú se rascó la cabeza en cuanto Gohan le plantó a Videl un buen beso… como nunca antes. Los demás aplaudieron emocionados.

Oye Goten… — murmuró Trunks aun con gesto de asco — Gohan se pasa…

¡Ugh! Creo que tienes razón… — contestó el aludido — no me casaré.

Antes del banquete… la sesión fotográfica familiar.

Gokú… — le reprendió Milk — si nos apuramos podrán comer pronto.

Milk… siento que me ahogo con esto — el aludido trató de aflojarse la corbata.

Goten… — su madre lo miró enojada al ver que quería hacer lo mismo que su padre — tú también compórtate.

Pero mamá… — protestó el niño.

Gohan, cariño, — se dirigió muy amorosa al mayor, acomodándole el aditamento que complementa el vestuario — luces como todo un artista.

Eee… — el pobre se sonrojó, a veces su madre podía ser un tanto encimosa — gracias mamá.

A Satán tuvieron que limpiarle el mocazo… Videl miró a su padre con gesto resignado.

Papá… — le dijo — tienes algo en la nariz.

Lo siento Videl, — se sonó sin delicadeza — es que… luces tan linda como tu madre… — empezaba a llorar otra vez.

Papacito, — lo besó en la mejilla, y después lo limpio solícita — no llores más, vamos a tomarnos la foto.

Lo que digas Videl — trató de recuperar la compostura.

También usted señor Boo. — dijo sonriente a la masa rosada — En la fiesta comerá todo un pastel… especialmente para usted.

¡Qué rico! — aplaudió Boo muy sonriente.

Y una "tierna" parejita más allá…

Vegeta… ¿podrías cambiar un poco el gesto? — le dijo Bulma tratando de arreglarle la corbata con cuidado.

¡Mph! Esto es un asco. — le contestó apartando con un poco de brusquedad sus manos — Sabes que no me agradan estas tonterías.

Lo se, pero les prometí a Milk y a Gokú que estaríamos aquí. — lo miró imitándolo perfectamente — Recuerda que somos los padrinos.

Y encima me involucras en esta mierda — le agregó molesto y se alejó un poco más, dándole la espalda para indicar su desagrado.

Vegeta… no olvides que después de la fiesta… — observó pícaramente guiñándole un ojo con coquetería, lanzándole un pequeño beso al aire.

¡Ya cállate Bulma! — le espetó, aunque no tan alto, mirándola de soslayo y guardando una sonrisa de lado… por eso aceptó pasar ese trauma, por un final feliz con un merecido y placentero "descanso" nocturno.

Mamá… — Trunks intervino justo a tiempo, después de escuchar el intercambio verbal y no verbal de sus padres, tratando de aflojar su propia corbata — tengo calor, quiero quitarme este estorbo.

Después de las fotos cariño — le dijo comprensiva, volviendo a acomodarla.

La sesión de fotos fue adorable. Con la familia del novio… Gokú, Goten y Milk, padre e hijos haciendo su señal habitual y con su típica cara entre tonta e ingenua; con la familia de la novia… Satán con su "Satán - señal" de la victoria y Boo saludando a la cámara con su sonrisa simpática; con los padrinos de boda… Bulma muy sonriente, Trunks de colado con su mamá y Vegeta… el mismo ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, un poco atrás de todos y sin ver a la cámara.

Ahora si la fiesta… con los Saiyajins comiendo como acostumbran, una mesa repleta de bocadillos y platillos para ellos solos. Goten y Trunks botaron los sacos, las corbatas y las camisas y, muy felices, se dedicaron a lo suyo. A sus padres también les permitieron quedarse en mangas de camisa para que tragaran a gusto, haciendo sus competencias habituales de quien comía más… Gokú como siempre sin modales y Vegeta con su "estilo real". Sólo el novio no pudo perder la compostura aunque hubiera querido, ni comer con los demás. Tuvo que recibir las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos de todos los invitados, los allegados, los conocidos, los colados que nunca faltan, los juzgones no deseados que de todos modos estaban ahí, los medios de comunicación masiva que querían la exclusiva del evento… para volverse loco. Lo que verdaderamente deseaban los recién casados es que los dejarán en paz para estar tranquilos al fin. De baile en baile y de bocadillo en bocadillo… a Bulma le dio un mareo y se desvaneció frente a todos.

Los cuatro tragones parpadearon al verla en lo que Milk, Krilin y **18** le ayudaban a levantarse.

Oye Vegeta… — preguntó Gokú con la boca llena — ¿qué tiene Bulma?

Sus dramas de vieja — gruñó aquel después de recuperarse de la impresión, continuando con su deber de comer.

En cuanto la peli azul se levantó… corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, bajo la vigilante mirada de su pareja, que conocía lo que era capaz de provocar la aun buena anatomía de su mujer.

Papá… — preguntó Trunks un poco preocupado, dejando su quinto platillo a medias — ¿estás seguro que mamá esta bien?

¡Mph! — rezongó sin dejar de comer — Eso le pasa por comer demasiado.

Bulma regresó un tanto tambaleante y su hijo fue por ella.

Mamá… ¿cómo te sientes? — dijo preocupado cuando la alcanzó.

No te preocupes cariño, — le dijo amable sin dejar de caminar — no es nada grave.

¿Segura? — la miró dudoso.

Segurísima — le contestó y llegó a encarar a su amado Príncipe tragón, seguida discretamente por el pequeño.

¿Qué? — le espetó mirándola con el ceño endurecido.

Eres un… ¡insensible! — lo miró furiosa — ¡No te importa nada de lo que me pase!

¿¡Y quien te dijo que comieras como cerdo! — se levantó para encararla.

Todos los invitados parpadearon asombrados y algo apenados… la dueña de _Capsule_ y su pareja no se caracterizaban por ser los más amorosos del mundo. Su pobre hijo pagaba los platos rotos, buscando un lugar para ocultarse ante la pelea verbal de sus padres y las miradas indiscretas de todos. Mal ejemplo para el nuevo matrimonio. Gohan tenía una gota anime en lo alto de su cabeza.

Tenían que ser Bulma y Vegeta… — sonrió como bobo.

¿Por qué el señor Vegeta es… tan enojón? — preguntó Videl asustada, escondiéndose detrás de su esposo, pero sin perder detalle del "show".

No te preocupes, — Gohan la miró con calma — siempre son así… lo siento por Trunks que tiene que aguantarlos.

¡Claro! — respondió airada la peli azul, sin bajar la guardia — ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa!

¿¡De quién más! — le preguntó irónico el arrogante Saiyajin sin bajar la voz — ¡No te obligue a hacerlo!

Bulma… se soltó a llorar desconsolada sobre el pasto, dejando a Vegeta con la bocota abierta.

Tenías que ser… ¡idiota! — sollozó en voz más baja, aunque aun se entendió lo que dijo — ¡Tengo más de un mes de embarazo y tú también participaste! — se tapó la cara.

Eee… ¿embarazo? — le dio un tic en la ceja — ¿No me dijiste que ya no…?

Puede suceder todavía… — susurró sin descubrir su rostro, avergonzada por lo que contó — me confié porque…

¡Tendré un hermanito! — gritó Trunks muy contento.

Bueno… no podía decirse que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins seguía siendo el mismo despiadado y cruel de cuando llegó a la Tierra… y menos con la hermosa mujer que le hizo ver la vida de otra manera. La abrazó en público, por primera vez en años, agachándose a su altura.

Bulma… yo no sabía… — le dijo algo tierno, acariciándole la espalda suavemente — es un tanto… inesperado.

Lo siento. — dijo ella secándose las lágrimas, apartándose un poco para mirar las negras pupilas que la veían con cariño poco usual delante de los demás — Pensaba decírtelo más tarde en casa, quería darte la sorpresa… en un mejor momento.

¡Felicidades Vegeta! — le dijo Gokú acercándose — ¡Sabía que no querías quedarte atrás de mí…! ¡Picarón!

Cierra la bocota Kakarotto — le contestó feo ayudando a su amada mujercita a levantarse.

La fiesta transcurrió en paz. Los padrinos se retiraron antes que los novios, por las razones arriba mencionadas. Trunks se despidió muy contento, recibiendo de todos las felicitaciones que su padre prefirió pasar por alto al llevar tiernamente a SU mujer, de forma caballerosa, hacia su nave de última generación.

Después de dos horas más, el resto de los invitados fue abandonando el lugar. Milk se desvivió dándole a su nuera toda clase de recomendaciones de última hora para tratar a su Gohan (_suyo, no de Videl_), como merecía un chico tan bueno como él, que casi sacrifica su vida por la Tierra y que nadie se lo ha reconocido. Por su parte, Satán le soltó a su yerno un breve discurso sobre lo dulce y delicada que es su pequeña Videl (_suya también, no de Gohan_), y lo tierno, amoroso, delicado, dulce, cortés, caballeroso y todo tipo de adjetivos de esa categoría que podían emplearse en el trato hacia una bella dama. Gokú sólo le sonrió a su hijo mayor, un tanto abochornado por las palabras de su consuegro.

Sean felices Gohan, — le palmeó un hombro — como mejor les parezca.

Bueno Gohan, cariño, — lo besó Milk — a ser un buen esposo como siempre te eduqué, no cometas los errores de tu padre.

Eee… — "¿Cuándo me educó sobre esto?" pensó un poco atontado — descuida mamá — la abrazó un poco.

Videl, si algo malo sucede no dudes en llamarme, — le dijo Satán a su hija — para que… Boo le de su lección.

Eee… — "Mi papá y sus cosas", puso los ojos en blanco brevemente — No te preocupes papacito, — le dio un beso — Gohan y yo viviremos bien.

¡Ajum! — Goten bostezó grandemente — Mamá… tengo sueño, papá… ¿me cargas?

Despídete de tu hermano — le reprochó tiernamente Milk en lo que Gokú lo levantó en brazos.

Adiós Gohan. — le dijo bostezando una vez más — No tardes en darme un sobrino para entrenar… que Trunks entrenará a su hermanito — y se acomodó en el hombro de su padre… para roncar sonoramente.

Los nuevos esposos se sonrojaron…

Un rato más tarde, al fin solos. Gohan y Videl se sentían entre apenados y ansiosos, sin saber como empezar; porque el romanticismo entre ellos no era algo que fluyera naturalmente, especialmente en el joven. Su vida había sido pelear, pelear por todo lo que quería proteger, pelear hasta agotar sus fuerzas… no pelear por vivir era algo vergonzoso para un Saiyajin hijo de Saiyajin. Los siete años sin su padre fueron muy duros para él, que tuvo que madurar muchísimo para ser el apoyo que su madre necesitaba. Milk tuvo que hacer su carácter un tanto más fuerte para soportar la viudez, con dos hijos varones que tragaban peor que un ejército. Videl tampoco la llevó fácil. La viudez para un hombre es, en apariencia, más holgada y despreocupada, y así se comportó Satán por muchos años, llevando su despreocupada vida al extremo de no tratar a su hija como una niña e involucrarla en cosas de hombres. Al final se impuso un poco su feminidad en cuanto su corazoncito empezó a latir por el sencillote y buena gente de Gohan. Ahora, solos al fin, después de su anhelada unión… ¿qué harían?

Me… voy a cambiar — dijo Videl sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, con sus mejillas bastante coloradas.

Como quieras — contestó Gohan un tanto indiferente, quitándose, al fin, el estorboso moño, el saco y la camisa.

Eee… no me tardo. — lo miró decidida y le dedicó un pestañeo coqueto — Ponte cómodo.

Si… claro — respondió mirándola un poco sorprendido por el gesto de ella.

Gohan se terminó de desvestir, ya le tenía harto el traje, y lo botó en un rincón, quedándose en ropa interior. Abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón. Era una hermosa noche… noche de luna llena, ideal para ser romántico. Recordó una extraña luna llena de varios años atrás… una luna artificial.

Que raro… — se preguntó apoyado en el barandal — ¿qué es lo que le provocaba la luna llena a los Saiyajins? — trató de hacer memoria del suceso — Mmm… me parece que…

La luz de la luna penetró en sus pupilas negras haciéndole sentir un poco extraño… como deseoso de… y volvió a su mente ese suceso especial.

¡Sí, claro! Recuerdo que Vegeta se transformó en un mono gigantesco para matar a papá cuando llegó a la Tierra… — se sonrió un poco — Esa vez tenía cola… y creo que yo también recuperé la mía al enfrentarlo.

Se miró levemente el trasero.

En realidad… a veces extraño mi cola. — se dijo a sí mismo — Tenía su utilidad.

Videl se le acercó vistiendo una coqueta batita.

¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó curiosa y dirigió la vista al cielo nocturno — ¡Ah, qué luna tan hermosa! — sonrió y lo miró con ternura — ¿Te gusta la luna?

Gohan tuvo la cosquilleante sensación de calor al verla tan bonita como nunca… ahora es su esposa y, aunado a lo que la luz de la luna lo hacía sentir… sus instintos salvajes salieron a flote. La abrazó fuertemente pero sin ser rudo.

Me gustas más tú — contestó y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera un poco ante ese arranque.

Gohan… — trató de recuperar el aliento — cariño…

Vámonos ya a dormir, — le dijo él levantándola en brazos muy fácilmente — el día de hoy fue agotador.

Por supuesto que lo último que hicieron fue dormir… bajo la luz de la luna vivieron la noche más romántica de sus vidas.

Algunos meses después… aproximadamente cuando Bulma estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo, la familia Son también crecería, dando inicio a la tercera generación de Saiyajins en la Tierra: la pequeña Pan venía en camino.

_Nota: si este quedo más largo que los anteriores es porque manejé el marco de la boda y otras cosas para darle un sentido formal a la unión de ellos. Sean felices y espero que este pequeño fic haya sido de su agrado._

_P.D. De acuerdo a la línea temporal de "Dragon Ball", "Los años del dragón" en la sabia Wiki, Bra es mayor que Pan por aproximadamente un año, eso en el manga; en el anime manejaron a Pan mayor que Bra por el mismo tiempo o tal vez de la misma edad. Me pareció mejor que Bulma se embarazara antes que Videl…ese Vegeta no queriendo quedar atrás de Gokú. Sin embargo la generación de Gokú es mayor que la de Vegeta aunque el Príncipe sea mayor que su "súbdito" por cinco años… ¡quien viera al Gokú tan inocente pero tan adelantadito por sobre Vegeta! jajaja. En cuanto a Trunks y Goten… no debe de haberles hecho mucha gracia el tener que entrenar con una mujer… aunque fuera Saiyajin; aclarando que Bra podría ser más fuerte que Pan por tener mayor aporte Saiyajin en su sangre… pero al parecer, como la han pintado, era un tanto más vanidosa como su madre y no le gustaba mucho involucrarse en esas barbaridades de "simios salvajes". Por cierto que Pan llegó a caerme en la punta del hígado, no se bien el porque pero se me hizo de lo más fastidiosa, más que Bra. Gracias por leerme._


End file.
